Lucius y Narcisa
by vixvandervix
Summary: este es el segundo capitulo de la historia de las hermans black


La sala común de Slyhterin estaba llena como todos los días y más aun después de haber pasado un día agotador en hogsmade, bellatrix se entretenía con los dedos de Rodolphus pero se veía que algo la tenia furiosa, Narcissa unos metros mas allá comentaba con sus compañeras lo bien que le quedaba las túnicas de color malva y los pendientes nuevos que se había comprado en hogsmade. Dio una mirada general a la sala y vio que Andrómeda no estaba ahí y que Bella tenia una cara de pocos amigos habitual en ella pero que la ponía algo tensa, porque creía conocer lo suficiente a sus hermanas. El domingo por la tarde Bellatrix se acerco a Narcisa cosa poco común en ella ya que le desesperaba lo superficial que Cissa podía ser. Que pasa inquirió Cissa, Nada porque habría de pasar algo le dijo Bella de mala gana, no se, porque me diriges la palabra, Cisssa por eso me pareces tan tonta, Has visto a Meda, Narcisa abrió los ojos azules aun más grandes de lo que ella misma podía imaginar, ¿qué? le dijo Bellatrix casi con ganas de ahorcarla, ¿Meda? si tu no sabes donde anda que eres su sombra menos, yo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Narcisa, nada que te importe, Narcisa. Claro que me importa, y mas si me preguntas, Bellatrix volteo a mirarla con furia, Mira, eso es entre ella y yo.

En Aquel Momento se abrió la entrada de la sala común y Andrómeda entro con muy mal aspecto y con cara de preocupación .

Narcisa vio la mirada de ambas que se cruzaban y nada mas. Meda siguió su camino y Bella le dijo algo como me voy a buscar a Rod que tenemos cosas pendientes. Narcisa sabía que algo raro pasaba con sus hermanas, la verdad nunca le había importado mucho lo que pasara con ellas, pero sabia cuando debía abrir las antenas y este era el momento, así que corrió hacia el cuarto de Meda, toco la puerta y entro. Meda la miro y le dijo ¿te pasa algo? A mi no y a ¿ti? Tampoco dijo Meda. Narcisa sabia que mentía y le dijo de frente que ha pasado entre Bella y tu. A ella le soporto que no me diga nada porque a ella solo la soporta Rod y tu, pero tu me puedes hablar, creo. Termine con Malfoy, ¿y? Cual es la novedad eso se veía venir todos lo sabían hasta Malfoy, dijo Cissa. Bueno es que mejor dicho el termino conmigo añadió Meda, ah! sí y ¿por qué? le puso celoso Rab, maliciosamente, dijo Cissa. ¡no! Como crees lo puso histérico, Ted. ¿Quién? En este punto Cisssa no entendía nada. Uno de Ravenclaw, con el que estoy saliendo, y ¿porque molesta eso a Bella? Pregunto Cissa, por loca le dijo Meda, pero además tiene un defectillo insignificante ¿cual? No debe ser tan insignificante si le molesta tanto, dijo Narcisa. Andrómeda miro a su hermana y se rió añadiendo es un sangre sucia. Los ojos y labios de Narcisa se contorsionaron de tal manera poniendo cara de asco un asco infinito, pero es un juego ¿no?. Meda la miro con miedo y le dijo: ese es el problema, no creo que sea un juego me gusta de verdad mucho y me siento muy cómoda con él. Cissa veía a su hermana con horror parecía que estaba a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo. Tu sabes lo que significa esto. Claro que lo se Cissa porque crees que no he dormido toda la noche, pensando en las consecuencias de todo este lio. Es que no hay ningún lio Meda terminas y punto, siempre lo haces cuando te comienzan a aburrir. Esto es diferente Cissa él de verdad me gusta.

Narcisa la quedo mirando con verdadero susto, pensó que sus hermanas y ella nunca llegarían a interesarse por nadie mas que por ellas mismas pero se dio cuenta que no. Bella llevaba ya casi un año con Lestrange y parecía realmente interesada en el al menos solo tenia tiempo y ojos para Rod y ahora Meda mostraba un real interés por un chico.

En ese momento entro Lucius por la puerta Narcisa lo quedo mirando entre admirada y con pena, Lucius la miro y le dije ¡qué me miras Black! Supongo que ya habrán corrido con el chisme, no me tengas pena, Yo dijo Narcisa, no te tengo pena, no soy Andrómeda, yo prefiero mil veces un sangre pura, además admiro tu valentía para terminar con mi hermana. Lucius la miro y le dijo ¿por qué? Eres el primero y te aseguro que serás l único que termine Con Meda Black antes de que ella se aburra. Y eso dijo Lucius. Eso mi querido Lucius es un logro, pero claro tu reputación esta por los suelos como sabrás. A que te refieres Narcisa. Ella lo miro era un tipo interesante pero arrogante aun más que ella por eso le parecía a veces un poco estúpido y le dijo: es feo que te dejen por un sangre sucia y más aun si es un héroe en su casa, Lucius rió y añadió. Cual es la debilidad de las Black por los inbeciles, Cuales le dijo Narcisa, como cuales añadió Lucius tu y el retrasado de Parkinson, Bellatrix y el perdedor de Lestrange y Andrómeda y el sangre sucia, explícame. Exageras Lucius, Rodolphus es un buen tipo, estudioso e inteligente además es el único que puede controlar las locuras de Bella. En cuanto A Joshua es muy tierno y cariñoso. Lucius estaba observando a Narcisa y se dio cuenta que era bonita aunque fuera la menos interesante de las 3 hermanas no tenia nada que envidiarles. Mi querida Narcisa conmigo sabrías que es un hombre de verdad. No, Lucius lo harías solo por despecho y era cierto años después aun Narcisa se preguntaba si Lucius pensaba en Andrómeda


End file.
